


Collide

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform, logan and anxiety, pure fluff, so pure it might make you cry tears of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: An ask was sent in to my tumblr from a prompt list of things couples can do together. "Slow dancing in the living room." Logan and Anxiety don’t have date night often, but on this particular night, they do. Logan decides to ask Anxiety to partake in an activity he learned about from a romance novel he read.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)
> 
> The song I imagine them dancing to is Collide by Howie Day, so I recommend you listen to it. It is really cute.

Soft music can be heard playing from the living room of Thomas’s mind space, where two of his traits are currently sat on the sofa. Both clad in dark colors but only one wearing glasses, they are currently snuggled close to one another, a warm mug of hot chocolate in one’s jacket sleeve covered hands.

“Are you ever going to give me my glasses back?” Logan asks Anxiety, who is sat beside him, back against Logan’s side. Logan’s arm is draped over Anxiety’s shoulders, and, instead of replying, Anxiety sips his hot cocoa, Logan’s glasses in fact settled against the bridge of his nose. “I’m taking that as a no.”

“Eventually.” Anxiety shrugs, frowning just slightly. The hot cocoa is still hot, to the point that the liquid singes his tongue. With a grimace, he sets the mug back onto the coffee table, sighing.

“Eventually can mean a considerable amount of time, Anxiety. I do need my glasses to see properly, and the purpose of these relationship-friendly, romantic environments is to revel in one another’s company. I would appreciate being able to see you in clarity.”

The response of the smart trait brings a blush to Anxiety’s cheeks as he wordlessly takes the glasses off of his own face and hands them back to the other, his arms crossing on his chest. Logan, in turn, takes the glasses back with his free hand, slipping them onto his face with slight difficulty, as he only had one hand at the time.

It isn’t often that Logan and Anxiety have date night. Typically, they both prefer to be more reserved, spending time alone together in their rooms. One of Anxiety’s favorite things is when he and Logan are lying down in Logan’s bed, snuggled beneath the covers. Anxiety, with his head resting on Logan’s chest as his boyfriend reads to him. Resting his head on Logan’s chest always calms Anxiety. The steady thrum of his heartbeat assures him that this is all real, and that he is in fact the one lucky enough to be sharing a bed with this gift of a lover.

But again, Anxiety also does love date night. He would never admit it, but any chance to showcase his affections for Logan without the other male questioning him are gladly taken. Logan is still getting used to the whole concept of a relationship, as he did not understand cuddling, kissing, or holding hands in the beginning of their relationship. Now, he understands that they are signs of love and a reassurance to Anxiety, but on occasion he still asks questions about how proper relationships work. On date night, though, no questions are asked. Logan uses the knowledge from the novels he has read and internet research that he has garnered to show Anxiety a night full of tenderness and care. Logan initiates kisses, snuggles. He gives Anxiety things, sets up date environments. A part of Anxiety hopes that one day, Logan will open up completely to initiating these things at any given time, but another part of him doesn’t want to lose the special air that date night has about it.

“I read a new novel. A young girl took a young man to the high school gathering called prom, and they danced to slow music. We have music playing, it would be a logical thing for us to try this dancing, correct?” Logan’s voice breaks Anxiety from his thoughts, in which Anxiety turns his head to look at Logan, an eyebrow arched.

“You want to slow dance with me? Can you even dance?”

“I watched a few YouTube videos to gather information. It appears that all we need to do is embrace and sway, which I believe we can both accomplish with ease.”

The most basic slow dance, but still, the idea appeals to Anxiety greatly. With a small, subtle nod, he stands up, one of his hands aiming for Logan’s. Their hands link together as they walk around the coffee table to the wide expanse of empty space in the living room, left for all sorts of activities. Releasing Anxiety’s hand, Logan reaches down to gently settle his hands on Anxiety’s waist.

“Why do I have to be the girl?” Anxiety grumbles, though his hands settle on Logan’s shoulders anyway, leaning close to him. One of the cheesiest songs on Anxiety’s romantic playlist plays through the speakers, in which Logan smiles softly, recognizing the song.

“This is how we normally embrace, so I assumed you would be most comfortable with this position. We may switch our hand locations, if you would like.” Logan reasons, his eyes scanning over the clean, makeup free face of his love. He specially requests that Anxiety wears no makeup on days where they have date night, because he very much enjoys the natural beauty Anxiety holds. All of the sides have the same face, technically, but there are differences in all of their mannerisms and expressions, and Logan finds Anxiety’s to be especially stunning. 

With a quiet murmur of “no” and a shake of his head, Anxiety closes his eyes and ducks his head to hide his face against Logan’s shoulder at an attempt to hide his reddened cheeks. He finds it strange that though Logan looks to him for information on dating, Logan seems to be adapting to physical contact and romantic gestures more easily than Anxiety. Every little compliment leaves butterflies fluttering in Anxiety’s stomach, a pink tint to his pale cheeks.

Logan presses a kiss to the side of the male’s head and closes his eyes as well, sighing to himself. He harbors so much adoration for the boy in his arms. One of these days, during their time of cuddling, he will perfect his poem that he has been writing for Anxiety and read it to him. He wants to tell him of the butterflies that flutter in his stomach whenever Anxiety kisses his cheek, he wants to tell him of how his own cheeks adorn a pink tint of their own whenever he thinks about how purely content he is with the relationship they have now. He wants to tell of how this is all so new to him, and that he will never truly adjust, because every kiss feels like the first. He wants this boy to know how much he loves him, and how he knows that all things must come to an end eventually, but he likes to think of Anxiety as his chance at forever.


End file.
